Anvil
Anvil is a human town located at grid coordinates (168,6) on The Map. It is the location of The Warehouse and current home of The Bore. Anvil is the most shallow human settlement in local area. Located in natural cavern at intersection of wet cave system and upper reach of magma vein. Moderately sized settlement, producers of both food and metal goods. Known particularly for metalworks and Boreyard called “Hammerfall”, which is the largest producer of Tunnel Bores in the local area. Anvil is a town like a lot of towns; terraces of stone cut straight from the sloping wall of the cavern form a stair step pattern roughly following the natural contours of the stone. Each Terrace is carved into a network of dwellings with a ratmaze of pathways between them and larger, more obvious pathways on the outside, snaking down in s strangely organic winding switchback pattern. Out in the distance, down near the magma sea that takes up the western half of the massive cavern are the Boreyards. They look like a chaotic mess of metal girders and cranes, all back lit to detail-less shadow by the light of the magma. There are bores down there in various degrees of completion, metal shells half assembled with exposed mechanical guts glinting.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7840300#msg7840300 If you're outside the magma is good enough to see in most places. Sort of a dull orange sunsetty light that bathes the whole place. Inside you can have candles, oil burning lamps, even electrical lights. Varies.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7849767;topicseen#msg7849767 The Hammerfall Boreyards There are shops clustered around the bases of the huge construction frames of the bores. The shops hold everything one might need related to bores and other equipment.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7846547;topicseen#msg7846547 Several shops are members of the Great Trade Alliance (GTA) which means they only do trades in GTA credit. GTA credit is worth 10% more than normal fathoms, so 100 GTA credits can buy an item worth 110 fathoms.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7843727;topicseen#msg7843727 It is worth trading with GTA stores is because they tend to buy goods at higher prices than other stores. The Great Trade Alliance Hall The local Hall of the Great Trade Alliance. A good place if you're looking for information on the GTA or to make a deal with them. However do note that things are not sold here, at least not to individuals. Only businesses are allowed to conduct business in the Hall. If you want to buy something from the GTA you need to visit one of the shops that is affiliated with them. Polyantha Ret's Shop A place where Polyantha Ret will sell various oddities. A small shop tucked away in a distant part of the town, deep in the tunnel maze. It has no sign displaying a name, but through open, glassless windows you can see many boxes of all varieties sitting about. A woman is sitting behind on a stool in the back corner of the room, barely visible in the dark. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7842232;topicseen#msg7842232 The Cthonic Church The local parish church is a small come compared to the lavish things that exist elsewhere. Even still it is a big building, one of the few outside. Its up on the very top terrace, a circular amphitheater carved into the stone, concentric stone seats sunk into the stone, all oriented towards the center pulpit and the huge black flame statue above it. There are stone block buildings adjoining it where the Delvers and other officials live. Services are held regularly where parts of (usually the first few) strata of the The Black Book are read by Delvers and possibly discussed with the pious. A shrine has been assembled recently and will need to be tested by pious and adventurous folk. The shrine can hold 8 people. The Traveller's Guild are some of their biggest suppliers of relics. The Traveller's Guild The Traveller's Guild building, easily found thanks to their distinctive lantern emblem, is a relatively small but also quite old looking and well maintained building, one of the few actually built instead of carved. It is made from great slabs of polished red jasper with various trim, paneling and edges done with bumblebee jasper. The circular windows are all made of very thin cut Agate pieces, arranged with lead solder to form what amount to stained glass images. The lantern emblem hanging from an iron spear jutting out from the door is an actual lantern, though the flame within is a carved piece of orange-yellow swirled agate. Business is normally done between members only. A group needs to become a member of the guild before it can get missions from it and gain entrance to the building. Joining the Traveller's Guild is a pretty ritual heavy process; the man at the gate droned on about it in exaggerated fashion for a while. It involves finding and obtaining a relic on your own, without their help but with their knowledge (To prevent you from just buying one) and then presenting it to them. To that end an application must be made. The Bounty Boards Job notices are posted on the bounty boards. The quickest and most risk free jobs usually involve menial labor, a couple of days work and a few fathoms worth of pay. More interesting jobs are also posted occasionally. They are more difficult and may take longer to complete but have higher payout. Local Lawmen Building The base of operations for the local lawmen and the place where criminals are taken to be jailed. Some criminals might be sold as slaves, making this a good place to search if you're looking to buy a servant. Wanted posters are also put up on the wanted board here, which might be interesting if you're looking for a bounty or want to make sure nobody is looking for you. References Category:Lore Category:Game Info